Hantée
by Happy-dead
Summary: Hantée. Juste une guerre parmi tant d'autres mais qui bouleverse la vie de nombreuses personnes. Et nos héros ne sont pas épargnés. Les séquelles de la guerre de Poudlard sont présentes partout, et ça fait mal à rendre fou.


**Hantée**  
**(de Taylor Swift).**

**Toi et moi marchions sur une ligne fragile**  
**Je l'ai toujours su**  
**Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que je vivrais pour la voir se briser**

- Bon sang, Granger, à quoi tu joues ? Fulmina Drago Malefoy en abaissant sa baguette.

Je levais les yeux vers le Serpentard, honteuse. Il avait un regard froid, mêlé avec une certaine inquiétude. Cela faisait des heures que je cherchais sa chevelure blonde si caractéristique sur le champ de bataille. Slalomant entre les sorts, je l'avais enfin trouvé mais son regard m'avait tout de suite freinée. Drago était en train de lancer un « Stupéfix » plein de rage à un élève de sixième année qui s'effondra sous le choc. Son regard glissa alors sur moi, et me pétrifia par la même occasion : il était affreusement haineux. Cette lueur de folie s'atténua rapidement et il m'incendia ensuite sur les risques que j'avais pris en le rejoignant.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre ce soir, soufflai-je.

J'ai cru qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Mais son regard acier me démontrait le contraire. Le métal de ses prunelles s'adoucit et s'approcha de moi. Il me murmura un « Ne crois pas que je vais te lâcher si facilement, Granger. » avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Lorsqu'il se détacha, son regard était toujours aussi froid, ce qui me tordit légèrement les entrailles.  
Peu importe comme on en était arrivé là, mais j'étais sûre d'une chose : j'aimais Drago Malefoy. Mais lui … ? Il était constamment distant, et même quand il essayait de paraître chaleureux, je voyais la glace dans ses yeux. Malgré ça, j'aimais son sourire en coin, ses yeux gris, ses cheveux blonds, son humour particulier et son corps de rêve. J'aimais sa façon de me regarder, de m'embrasser. J'étais tout simplement folle de lui.  
J'étais tombée dans les griffes de Drago Malefoy, et cela me tuait à petit feu.

**Il commence à faire sombre  
C'est bien trop calme  
Je ne peux rien croire, maintenant  
Et cela te prend  
Comme si ce n'était qu'une grosse erreur**.

Soudain, la lune disparut derrière les nuages de cette nuit de Guerre. Tout le monde fut plongé dans le noir et pendant quelques minutes, les combats cessèrent. Personne n'osait lancer un sort, ne savant pas qui se trouvait près de lui. Un allié ou un ennemi ? Je sentis une main se glisser dans la mienne et je devinais que c'était celle de Drago. Je m'accrochais à lui avec force, attendant que la lune réapparaisse. Tout à coup, une détonation se produit et des flammes s'élevèrent dans le ciel. Une bombe. Je lançais un regard horrifié à Drago, mais il ne me regardait pas. Il fixait quelque chose au loin, et je ne fus pas assez rapide pour découvrir l'origine de son obsession passagère.

- Avada Kedavra !

Le jet vert fusa droit sur moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un cri strident. Je fermais les yeux, n'essayant même pas de lancer un « Protego ». Il n'y avait aucune chance, j'attendis le choc. Mais ce dernier ne vint pas, et je décidais d'ouvrir les yeux. Alors, juste à ce moment là, je hurlais à pleins poumons.

**Oh! Je retiens mon souffle  
Je ne te perdrais pas de nouveau  
Quelque chose a rendu tes yeux froids**

Le corps de Drago Malefoy était à mes pieds, dans une position grotesque qui aurait pu faire rire Ronald Weasley. Il ne respirait plus, il ne bougeait plus. Il était mort. Il s'était mis devant moi, il s'était sacrifié pour moi, il était mort à ma place. J'éclatais en sanglots, me laissant tomber à genoux. Face à moi, Bellatrix Lestrange explosa littéralement de rire. Sa chevelure débraillée lui donnait un air de psychopathe. Une psychopathe, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle était ? Une vague de fureur s'empara de moi. Alors, je me levais et pointais ma baguette vers elle. Un sourire glacial étira sa face et elle me défia du regard. Alors, je prononçais la formule engendrant le sortilège de la Mort et elle s'écroula devant mes yeux, le même rictus sur son visage. Je m'agenouillais près de Drago, laissant mes larmes couler librement, et retournais son corps. Ses yeux gris étaient encore ouverts, et son visage semblait serein. Mais ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient froids.

**Allez, allez  
Ne me laisses pas comme ça  
J'ai pensé que je te comprenais  
Quelque chose de terrible s'est produit  
Tu es tout ce que je voulais**

Je levais mes yeux vers le champ de bataille. Des jets verts et rouges fusaient, sans interruption. J'étais vidée, totalement vide. Comment avait-il pu mourir, lui ? Drago Malefoy semblait si invincible. Mais au fond, il était juste humain, et pouvait mourir comme tout le monde. Un rire hystérique me secoua, tandis que mes larmes coulaient de plus belle. Que dire ? Qu'est ce que je ressentais exactement ? J'avais mal, horriblement mal. Je ramenais le corps du blond contre ma poitrine et le serrait, tel une peluche. Je lui touchais les cheveux, espérant qu'il se relèverait et me fusillerait du regard. Il détestait que l'on touche ses cheveux, si précieux pour lui. Mais il ne se releva pas. Des spasmes me secouaient violemment tandis que tout d'un coup, les sorts se stoppèrent. Je n'en avais rien à faire, car la réalité me frappait : Drago Malefoy était mort.

**Allez, allez  
Ne me laisses pas comme ça  
J'ai pensé que je te comprenais  
Je ne peux pas respirer quand tu n'es plus là  
Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière  
Maintenant, je suis hantée**

La Bataille de Poudlard s'acheva. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort et tout le monde ressentait des tas de sentiments : la joie, la tristesse et la fatigue. Je n'avais pas bougé depuis que Drago avait reçu l'Avada Kedavra à ma place. Ce fut Harry qui me trouva, dans ma situation totalement déplorable : je m'accrochais à un cadavre comme une désespérée, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Quand mon meilleur ami essaya de me séparer de Drago, je poussais des hurlements qui pourraient sans doute réveiller les morts. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se relevait pas pour me serrer dans ses bras ? Pourquoi laissait-il Harry m'entrainer dans la Grande Salle alors que je voulais rester avec toi ? Putain, mais lèves-toi !

**Je suis restée et je t'ai regardé t'éloigner  
Loin de tout ce que nous avions  
Mais je pense encore chaque mot que je t'ai dit**

Aujourd'hui, ça fait cinq ans que tu es mort. Harry s'est marié avec Ginny, encore une fois tu avais raison. Tu m'avais un jour dit que tu étais sûr que plus tard, «La Belette se marierait avec le balafré. ». Ron voulait sortir avec moi, à la fin de la Guerre, mais ton image était sans cesse présente dans mon esprit. Alors, poussée par Harry et sa femme, j'ai tenté le diable avec lui. Mais je savais que ça ne marcherait pas. Cinq ans après, mon cœur hurle de douleur, mes lèvres réclament les tiennes. Je suis en manque. Tu étais ma drogue, Drago. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé une fois qu'Harry m'ait ramenée de force dans la Grande Salle ? Je suis restée cloitrée dans un coin de la salle et j'ai pleuré. Encore et toujours. J'avais voulu prendre ton corps avec moi, mais Harry m'en avait empêchée. C'est de sa faute, je te dis. Drago, Drago, Drago. Tu me manques, tu me manques affreusement.  
Tu me hantes, tout simplement.

**Il tentera d'effacer ma douleur  
Et il me fera peut-être sourire  
Mais j'espère que c'est toi durant tout ce temps  
À la place**

L'histoire avec Ron s'est finie au bout de deux semaines. Ce n'est pas lui qui clochait, c'était moi. Il était adorable, essayant par tous les moyens de me changer les idées. Ron m'emmenait chaque soir au restaurant, au cinéma, faisait tout pour me faire penser à autre chose. Ses blagues parfaitement ridicules me faisaient parfois sourire. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte que j'étais un cas irrécupérable. Quand il m'embrassait, je t'imaginais toi. Quand il me regardait, je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux, que j'espérais gris. Alors, il m'avait laissée. Comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir : qui voudrait d'un cadavre pour petite amie ? Car c'est ce que j'étais : un cadavre. Je me demande même pourquoi je suis encore sur Terre. Ainsi, Ron se maria avec Luna. Ils ont eu un enfant. C'est peut être pour ce petit garçon que je reste. Il a des cheveux blonds, plus foncés que les tiens, et de grands yeux bleus, presque métalliques. Il te ressemble, à quelques détails près. Peut être que je m'y suis attachée, il me fait penser à toi. Je sombre dans un puits sans fond.

**Oh! Je retiens mon souffle  
Je ne te perdrais pas de nouveau  
Quelque chose me laisse me cramponner à rien**

Ne va pas croire que je n'aie pas d'emploi. Je suis Hermione Granger tout de même. Tu m'as dis que tu aurais adoré faire Auror, ou alors professeur de potions. Je me suis lancée dans des études sans fin pour devenir une experte en potions. Pour toi, sûrement. Le niveau était vraiment élevé, mais à l'examen, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir avec un Optimal. J'imagine que tu aurais souri, et tu m'aurais dit « Cela ne m'étonne pas, Miss Je-Sais-Tout ». Tu étais plus fort que moi en Potions, tu le savais, hein ? Je travaille dans un laboratoire souterrain du Ministère, testant des remèdes contre des maladies rares. Leurs complexités me permettent d'oublier. D'oublier ton souvenir qui reste vivant dans ma mémoire, d'oublier le mal que je ressens, d'oublier que je m'accroche à quelqu'un qui n'est plus là.

**Allez, allez  
Ne me laisses pas comme ça  
Je pensais que je te comprenais  
Quelque chose de terrible s'est produit  
Tu es tout ce que je voulais**

J'ai encore fait n'importe quoi, hier. Harry m'a d'ailleurs passé un savon, car c'est lui qui a découvert mon état. On était samedi, et le samedi, c'est le jour où je vais dîner chez eux. Petite habitude que nous avons depuis cinq ans, et c'est plutôt agréable. Sauf qu'hier, c'était aussi l'anniversaire des morts de Poudlard. Dans la Gazette du Sorcier, il y avait un article qui rendait hommage à tous les combattants qui ont péris durant la bataille. Et tu sais quoi ? Ton nom n'y était pas. J'ai relu une dizaine de fois cette foutue liste, à la lettre « D » et à la lettre « M » mais il n'y avait rien. Ils t'avaient oublié. Ils ne savaient même pas que tu m'avais sauvé la vie. La douleur s'est alors réveillée, plus intense qu'avant. Mon cœur se serrait, la bile me montait à la gorge et je pleurais. Non, en fait, je hurlais à pleins poumons, laissant dévaler mes larmes sur mes joues. J'ai jeté le journal, loin de moi, et je me suis recroquevillée sur moi-même. Alors, je me suis levée et je me suis dirigée vers mon armoire à pharmacie, dans ma salle de bain. La douleur m'étouffait.

**Allez, allez  
Ne me laisses pas comme ça  
Je pensais que je te comprenais  
Je ne peux pas respirer quand tu n'es plus là  
Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière  
Maintenant, je suis hantée**

J'ai attrapé une boîte d'antidouleurs où dix cachets m'attendaient. Je suis retournée dans mon salon, et je les ai tous avalé. J'espérais qu'ils feraient effet et atténuent la douleur qui me tuait à petit feu. Ma tête tournait affreusement, mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls et mon ventre se tordait. Soudain, une convulsion me secoua et je vomis sur le sol. Un rire me monta à la bouche, et j'éclatais en sanglots. Epuisée, je me levais difficilement et rampais presque jusqu'à la cuisine. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, à ce moment-là. J'étais sans doute aveuglée par les larmes et la douleur. J'ai saisi un couteau de cuisine et je l'ai dirigé vers mon bras gauche. Il était blanc, et les veines bleues, voir vertes, ressortaient. J'abaissais l'arme et elle se planta dans mon bras, faisant couler un liquide rouge. Un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit, ou alors c'était juste les médicaments qui me brouillaient l'esprit. Un léger « pop » retentit, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Immédiatement après, un cri de stupeur s'éleva et mon couteau effectua un vol plané vers la porte de la cuisine.

- Hermione, par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? hurla la voix d'Harry.

- Son nom… Il n'y est pas, murmurai-je en fixant le sang qui abondait sur mon bras.

- De quoi tu parles ? Hermione, pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Je n'ai pas répondu. Ma tête devenait lourde, et je ne comprenais rien à ses hurlements. Alors, j'ai fermé les yeux et sombré dans les ténèbres.

**Je sais  
Je sais  
Je sais simplement  
Que tu n'es pas parti  
Tu ne peux pas être parti  
Non**

- Hermione, qu'est ce que tu as ? Il te manque, c'est ça ? explosa Harry en me regardant sur mon lit d'hôpital, tu ne peux pas te laisser aller comme ça ! Où est passé l'Hermione courageuse et battante que j'ai connu pendant sept années ? Par Merlin Hermione, si ça allait aussi mal, tu aurais dû nous en parler ! Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Depuis que la foui-Malefoy est mort, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Tu ne manges presque plus, tu ne dors plus, tu ne sors plus. Si aujourd'hui, tu te tailles les veines, jusqu'où iras-tu demain ?

Je le fixais, au bord des larmes. Je le savais tout ça. Je savais que je n'étais plus désirable, que je devenais complètement folle à force de penser à Drago, que je ne sortais plus à part le samedi pour aller voir Harry, Ginny et Ron accompagné parfois de Luna et leur fils.

- Harry… Hermione est partie en même temps que lui, murmurai-je, désemparée, je l'aimais. Et je ne guérirais jamais.

Mon meilleur ami me lança un regard inquiet, puis poussa un soupir. Il s'approcha, m'embrassa sur le front, et me murmura « reposes toi maintenant » et sortit. Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement tandis que je me remettais les idées en place. Encore une fois, la folie me gagna et je divaguais. Drago ne pouvait pas être parti, c'était juste impossible.

**Allez, allez  
Ne me laisses pas comme ça  
Je pensais que je te comprenais  
Quelque chose de terrible s'est produit  
Tu es tout ce que je voulais**

Une semaine plus tard, je pus enfin sortir de ce fichu hôpital. Harry et Ginny voulurent à tout prix me raccompagner chez moi. J'avais la ferme impression qu'ils me prenaient pour une folle tout juste sortie d'un asile. Une fois sur mon palier, ils transplanèrent et je soupirais. Je poussais ma porte d'entrée et restée clouée sur place. Un homme, au visage beaucoup trop familier. Il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux gris métalliques. Il me tournait le dos, et regardait la vue formidable que j'avais depuis ma fenêtre. Il portait une chemise noire, et un pantalon noir. Lorsqu'il se retourna, je le reconnus immédiatement.

- Drago ? Qu'est ce que … ?

Je me précipitais sur lui. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes, et riais en même temps. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas être mort, je le savais ! Je me détachai de lui et plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux métalliques. Il se pencha et m'embrassa. Ses lèvres, qu'est ce qu'elles m'avaient manquées ! Drago était là, Drago était devant moi, en chair et en os. Je me sentais revivre, le bonheur coulait dans mes veines et la joie faisait rebattre mon cœur. J'étais heureuse.

**Allez, allez  
Ne me laisses pas comme ça  
Je pensais que je te comprenais  
Je ne peux pas respirer quand tu n'es plus là  
Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière  
Maintenant, je suis hantée**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Drago était revenu. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi froids, mais il ne parlait jamais. Il était mué dans un silence impénétrable, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas puisqu'il était revenu. Je me contentais de l'embrasser, de me blottir dans ses bras et de cuisiner pour deux. Ce qui m'avait le plus étonnée, c'est qu'il m'avait laissé toucher ses cheveux. Ils étaient si doux ! Je ne m'en lassais pas. Malheureusement, il ne mangeait presque pas. Il devait être choqué de la Guerre, ou alors de la vilaine cicatrice qui tranchait mon bras gauche. Drago l'avait regardé d'un air mélancolique puis m'avait fixé avec colère.  
Le lendemain de son arrivée, j'avais téléphoné à Harry et hurlé au combiné « Harry, Harry ! Il est de retour, je le savais qu'il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Par Merlin, Harry, je suis tellement heureuse ! ». Je me souviens très bien qu'il avait soupiré avant de me demander si j'allais bien.  
Dans tout les cas, Drago était de retour et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais finalement, je restais simplement la pauvre Hermione Granger hantée par Drago Malefoy.

**Toi et moi marchions sur une ligne fragile  
Je l'ai toujours su  
Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que je vivrais pour la voir se briser.**

La Gazette du Sorcier, jeudi 8 septembre.

La population sorcière sera choquée par cette nouvelle, mais cela est apparemment vraie : la célèbre Hermione Granger, meilleure amie du Survivant et meilleure élève à Poudlard lors de sa promotion a été admise à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste dans la nuit du 5 au 6 septembre, dans la section psychologique.  
Nos meilleurs reporters ont été chargés de mener une enquête sur cette mystérieuse affaire. En effet, qui aurait cru que Miss Granger finirait dans un hôpital alors que des tas de personnes prédisait qu'elle se marierait avec Ron(ald) Weasley ?

**Extrait de l'interview exclusif d'Harry Potter (suite pages 2-3) :**  
_« Je n'ai pas à dire quoi que ce soit à la presse […] Hermione était juste bouleversée depuis la Guerre de Poudlard. Elle a perdu quelqu'un de très cher, vous savez. […] Pourquoi elle a été envoyée dans le secteur psychatrique ? Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! »._

**Extrait de l'interview exclusif de Ronald Weasley (suite pages 4-5) :**  
« _Hermione a totalement plongée après la guerre. Ma meilleure amie sombrait, et mourait à petit feu. […] Pourquoi elle a été admise à l'asile ? C'est une longue histoire… […] Pendant la Guerre de Poudlard, elle a perdu le seul être qu'elle aimait vraiment. »_

Pour pousser nos lecteurs avides de potins, je vous dirais seulement qu'une source sûre a déclaré « Hermione Granger aimait Drago Malefoy.[…] On l'as envoyée à l'hôpital car elle commençait à voir Drago Malefoy, alors que ce dernier était décédé cinq ans auparavant. »

_Rita Skeeter, votre reporter préférée._


End file.
